Mantan - Guanho
by yongchuxx
Summary: hanya kisah seonho yang gagal move on dan malah satu sekolahan sama mantan. guanlin yang udah punya pacar dan masih terus ngebaperin mantan. bagaimana kehidupan seonho kelanjutannya ? / guanho / guanlin x seonho / warn : bahasa non baku #teamguanho/
1. awal jumpa

Annyeong :)

gue bawa story guanho

GUANHO

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

.

.

.

Seonho lagi keliling sekolahan buat nemuin osis. Cuma mau minta tanda tangan. Iya jadi, dua hari kemarin Seonho sama anak kelas baru habis ngelaksanain Mos. Untung mosnya ga macem-macem, ga usah buat topi dari baskom kek, atau buat tas dari karung goni. Mosnya cuma biasa aja, ga ribet kaya taun-taun lalu, cuma pake seragam pas smp terus udah deh sama perlengkapan yang lain.

Sekarang tuh hari ke-3 Seonho mos alias hari terakhir. Dan ini sebelum ke apel penutupan disuruh buat ngumpulin signaturnya anggota osis, ga tau kenapa, mungkin osisnya ngebet pengen jadi artis. Mau dimintain tanda tangan.

Untungnya Seonho udah dapet 19 tanda tangan anggota osis yang kebanyakan dari temen-temennya yang di anggota osis trus dibantuin juga. Gini-gini Seonho mah temenannya sama kakel semua jadi ga usah heran kalo liat Seonho nempel terus sama kakel yang kebanyakan anak-anak femes semua.

Nah, sekarang Seonho bingung tinggal satu lagi, tapi doi udah cape. Perutnya yang cem karet udah laper, tapi tanggung satu lagi.

Udah jalan sendirian kyak anak kehilangan induknya.

"Woyy dek, ga ada niatan gitu mintain tanda tangan gue".

Itu teriak kakak osis, tadinya Seonho mau ngedeket, tapi kakak osisnya lagi di kerubungin sama siswa yang lain, yaudah jadi doi mau balik cari aja yang lain yang lagi ga sibuk. Eh pas balik malah di panggilin.

 _Rezeki anak soleh ini mah_.

Yaudah Doi balikin badannya eh, dia malah kaget sama kakak osisnya yang udah ngedeket juga ikut kaget.

' _Anjiran lah masa ada mantan, sial ini mah pasti idup gue'_ Yoo Seonho, 16 tahun, korban kegamonan mantan.

' _duh, kok ada mantan. kok makin imut, kok makin bening'_ \- Lai Guanlin, 17 tahun, anggota osis, lelaki kerdus.

"Eh adek, sekolah disini ? Kok baru tau" Guanlin senyum ngomongnya di lembut-lembutin.

Eh Seonho mah masih bengong aja kedip-kedipin matanya gitu.

 _perasaan dari kemaren gue ga liat nih orang deh, koj sekarang ada ? anggota osis lagi_ , Seonho udah misuh-misuh dalem ati.

' _MAMAH, MASA ADEK KETEMU MANTAN MAH'_

"Dek ?".

"Adek ?".

"Dek, kakak tau kakak emang ganteng tapi ga usah diliatin segitunya juga".

"MAMAAH.. MASA ADEK KETEMU MANUSIA SETANN".

Seonho langsung lari, ninggalin Guanlin yang bengong. Giliran ye.

Eh pas Seonho udah jauh Guanlin baru sadar langsung deh ngejar si Adek.

Guanlin mah hapal kalo sama Seonho mah. Pasti lagi dalam mode manjanya. Iyalah kan biasanya kalo ketemu Guanlin pasti bawaannya ngegas mulu.

"Dek ? Kok lari sih ninggalin kakak ?" Guanlin udah ngos-ngosan kaya Seonho yang udah didepannya.

Seonho mah cuma diem iya, ga niat jawab sama ga mau liat mukanya Guanlin. Takut makin gamon.

Trus ngedumel gak jelas.

"Woyyi Lin, lu apain adek gue ?".

Nah loh.

Tbc

Jangan lupa review

Jujur ini ff yaoi pertama yang di share.


	2. guanlin bege

Guanho

Guanlin x Seonho

..

.

.

"Jin, kok lu ga ngasih tau gue sih ?" tanya Guanlin pada Woojin sambil makanin kuaci.

Ada Haknyeon yang lagi mainin hp, paling lagi ngerdusin dekel.

Trus ada Bae Jinyoung yang mindahin tv. Geser kanan geser kiri.

Ada Donghyun juga yang lagi nyengir sambil liat hpnya. Ga kering tuh gigi.

Trus terakhir si Woojin, yang lagi liatin laptopnya.

Mereka lagi di rumahnya Guanlin btw.

"Ngasih tau apaan emang ?"- Park Woojin, wakil ketua osis, sekaligus kakak sepupu Seonho.

"Soal si adek".

"Seriusan udah ketemu si adek ?" ini bukan Woojin, tapi si Haknyeon.

"Hooh, kemaren" Guanlin jawab cuek.

"Trus gimana ? Ga ada niatan gitu buat balik ?"- Jinyoung.

"Mau sih gue, dia makin imut sih, cantik lagi".

"Woyy inget Jihoon bege. Kalo lu balik ma Seonho Jihoon kemanain ?" langsung aja tuh si Haknyeon lemparin guanlin sama kuaci.

"kalo ada Seonho pasti lu langsung di timpuk dah lu ngatain dia cantik" si Jinyoung langsung duduk di deket Haknyeon.

"Bukan di timpuk lagi ini, udah mati pasti dia, kan Jihoon cemburuan juga tuh" Haknyeon sama Jinyoung tosan, kali-kali bully si Guan lah.

Woojin sama Donghyun mah masih fokus sama kegiatannya tadi.

Guanlin cuma nyengir doang otaknya sengkle kyaknya deh.

Jadi gini, Guanlin itu udah punya pacar namanya Park Jihoon, ketua osis, kelas 12. Pacaran baru 6 bulan.

"Kalo lu mau balik sama Seonho, ngapain dulu lu mutusin dia, bege" Donghyun yang biasanya kalem langsung nimpuk Guanlin pake bantal sofa.

Iyalah, Guanlin mah pantes di gituin. Orang dia mutusin Seonho tanpa sebab, eh pas udah putus dia galau deh, trus lost contact gitu.

"Lah gue pan ga tau" jawab Guanlin.

"Guanlin bege sih, orang Seonho baik kek gitu malah di putusin. Nyesel kan lu"- Haknyeon.

"Mampus, pasti Seonho ga mau liat lu lagi deh" -Jinyoung.

"Pasti dalem ati dia teriak 'Pasti sial hidup gue'" -Donghyun.

"Udah woyy brisik !".

Nah kicep dah tuh orang di teriakin sama Woojin.

Woojin kan lama-lama gedek sama teman-temannya, mana berisik, dia kan jadi ga fokus sama tugasnya.

"Lagian ya Guanlin, ngapain gue ngomong soal adek gue sama lu ? Kan udah ga ada hubungan apa-apa lagi !".

"Trus, adek gue juga ga bakal mau balik ma elu lagi geblek !".

"Gue nya juga kaga ngijinin adek gue pacaran ma kerdus kek elu !".

"Udah urusin aja pacar lu !".

"Guanlin bege !".

Habis itu Woojin pergi deh ninggalin temen-temennya yang masih pada bengong.

Pas udah di deket pintu dia balik lagi trus manggil Guanlin.

"Ya ?" jawab Guanlin pake muka bego.

"Lanjutin tuh tugas, terus lu print dan kasih ke pacar lu. Itu laporan kegiatan kemarin" habis tu Woojin jalan lagi, mau jemput pacar tercintahh.

"Lin ?" Panggil Haknyeon.

"Hm ?".

"Tau ga yang di omongin Woojin tadi ?".

Guanlin geleng.

"Intinya lu kaga dapet restu dari Woojin" Donghyun, Haknyeon langsung ngakak dengerin ceplosannya Jinyoung. Intinya mereka ngetawain Guanlin yang emang otaknya seperempat.

Keseringan di bacok Jihoon ya gitu. Lama-lama otaknya ilang kali.g

Tbc.

= iseng aja sih gue buat ginian. Syukur" kalo ada yg baca. Kalo kgak ada yaudah ntaran gue delete.

= reviewnya jan lupa


	3. sabar

Seonho mah tiap hari kerjaannya marah-marah mulu, mamahnya aja cape ngingetin anak kesayangannya. Temen-temennya juga lama-lama kupingnya budek.g.

Tapi tiap di tanya 'kenapa', di jawabnya 'ga' mulu mana masang muka judesnya lagi.

Jadi gini nih, setelah ketemu Guanlin minggu kemarin di hari terakhir mos yang pas minta tanda tangan, trus ke pergok sama kak Woojin.

Hari-hari Seonho, rasanya suram terus. Gimana ga suram tiap hari Guanlin datengin dia, mending kalo dia diem lah ini mana gangguin mulu. Udah gitu si kakak ketua osis natap tajam mulu sama dia.

Trus kalo ngomong juga tajem banget. Seonho mah ga takut, cuma ya gitu. Seonho kan ingin hidup tenang, eh malah gini.

Emang sih Seonho rada seneng kan masih ada rasa sama kak Guan, tapi ga gini juga, kan ga enak. Nanti kalo orang nganggap dia PHO gimana. Seonho kan ga mau.

Emang sih awalnya kretek-kretek gitu pas tau Guanlin udah punya pacar. Tapi mau gimana lagi.

Kaya kemarin Seonho pas pulang sekolah lagi cape-capenya inginnya sih langsung loncat ke kasur, tapi harus nyampe rumah dulu.

Jadi doi lagi jalan ke halte mau naik bus. eh batiba ada mobil di samping dia, trus nlaksonin mulu, padahal kan dia jalan di pinggir.

"Ko sendirian sih neng ?".

"Neng ?".

"Dih, kok abwang di cuekin sih neng ? Notis 'aa atuh neng".

Awalnya Seonho biasa aja, siapa tau kan bukan manggil dia, tapi orang lain.

Lagian ya Seonho itu cowok tulen.

Tapi kenawhy orang itu terus manggil-manggil, mobilnya juga ngikutin Seonho terus.

Dari pada penasaran kan, yaudah Seonho liat tuh orang yang ada di mobil.

"Bangsatt" kaget Seonho pas liat muka Guanlin yang lagi masang senyum miring.

"Akhirnya nengok juga neng" ucap Guanlin cengengesan.

Ga ngerasain aura gelap dari orang yang duduk disamping dia.

Iya dia bareng Jihoon, kakak ketua osis yang masa jabatannya bentar lagi abis, soalnya udah kelas 12.

"Cot lu" Seonho jalan lagi dah males ladenin Guanlin udah gitu ada Jihoon yang natap dia tajam.

"Dih si neng mah, ga usah sok malu-malu gitu deh neng".

Kayaknya otak si Guan bener-bener udah kegeser ke lutut.

Orang males kayak gitu di bilang malu-malu.

"Apaan sih nang neng nang neng, lu pikir gue oneng ? Plis gue cowok ngapain manggil neng !" balas Seonho kesel.

"JAN GANGGU GUE BISA KAGA SIH !?? UDAH PERGI SONO GUE CAPE, MALES LIAT MUKA LU".

Iya itu Seonho yang teriak, dia lagi cape-capenya malah diganggu, kan Seonho ga bisa di giniin sama si mantan.

Mending kalo ga bikin baper mah.

Seonho lanjut jalan trus berdiri di halte bus yang ga terlalu rame. Padahal jam pulang sekolah.

"Dih malah ngambek si adek. Mau pulang kan ? Ayo kakak anterin deh" ucap Guanlin yang masih ngikutin Seonho.

'Mau dong, lagi cape nih'.

"Gk" Seonho mah gitu, dalem ati mah ngomongnya mau, kan lumayan ga usah nunggu bus datang.

"Dih ga usaha malu-malu ay, ayo kakak anterin, cape kan ? Dari pada nunggu bus lama, mending bareng kakak, kan cepet nyampe, nanti adek bisa langsung istirahat" Guanlin mah ga bakalan nyerah sampe Seonho mau, kaya dulu dia dapetin cintanya si adek.

' _tau aja sih kaleng rengginang_ ' Seonho mah ngebatin mulu sama banyak mikir padahal otaknya cuma segede upil. g.

Sampe-sampe ga sadar, kalo Guanlin udah keluar dari mobilnya terus ngebukain pintu belakang.

"Ayo dek masuk, keburu sore nih" Seonho mah cuma natap Guanlin bentar trus natap Jihoon yang ga bersuara dari tadi.

"Eh ? Kak Jihoon ini gapapa ?" ijin Seonho dulu.

"Gapapa Jihoon mah Dek, malah seneng kalo lu ikut naik".

Dasar Guanlin bego, iya itu yang jawab Guanlin, bukan Jihoon.

Langsung aja deh Jihoon natap Guanlin tajam. "Lu tuh apa-apaan sih Lin ?" Kesel Jihoon.

Trus cuma di bales cengiran sama Guanlin.

"Yaudah si dek, tinggal masuk aja !" abis ngomong kek gitu Jihoon langsung ngalihin pandangannya.

"Tuh kan dek, kak Jihoon ngijinin" Guanlin nyengir ke Seonho.

'Dasar Guanlin gila, kaga ngertiin gue banget sih' -Park Jihoon, korban pacar yang ngasih harapan sama mantannya.

"Lah, kak Guan bangsat, otaknya dimana sih ? Itu ga pekaan amat sama pacar sendiri' - Yoo seonho, korban dari sang mantan yang bikin baper.

"Dek, ko malah bengong. Cepet masuk".

Ya akhirnya Seonho masuk deh ke mobilnya Guanlin, trus Guanlin langsung meluncur deh.

Di perjalanan, seonho mah sadar kalo mukanya kak Jihoon sepet banget kalo liat dia. Yaudah Seonho mah cuma bisa sabar aja.

Tbc.

= lanjut aja deh.

Jangan lupa vote sama komentnya.

Gue tau ini garing plus kagak jelas.

Tapi ya gimana lagi.

 _oh iya ini ga bisa di panjangin lagi. soalnya emang udah segini._


	4. telat

GUANHO

LAI GUANLIN X YOO SEONHO

..

"Ciyyee.. Datengnya barengan, teriaknya samaan. Lin, ga ada niatan buat balikan gitu ?" Ledek bapak Jaehwan selaku guru BK.

Jadi gini awal ceritanya kenapa ada yth pak Jaehwan sama ucapannya.

Semalam Seonho belajar semalaman ada ulangan, padahal ga belajar juga Seonho mah bakal bisa jawabnya.

Tapi karena Seonho anak rajin jadi ya gitu.

Trus dia kesiangan bangun, udah gitu papahnya yang nganterin udah setengah jalan malah balik lagi ke rumah ada yang ketinggalan katanya.

Yaudah Seonho mah pasrah. Trus sialnya papahnya nurunin dia di halte yang cukup jauh dari sekolah.

 _'udah sana turun, papah udah telat_ ' gitu kata papahnya.

Jujur aja Seonho ingin maki-maki papahnya, tapi masih sayang nyawa.

Yaudah Seonho lari ke sekolah, trus gerbangnya udah hampir ketutup sama pak Jaehwan selaku guru BK.

Lagi mau nutupin pintu gerbangnya tinggal 10 cm lagi.

"PAK, TUNGGU JANGAN DI TUTUP DULU !" Seonho teriak, tapi ternyata ada yang teriak lagi bukan dia aja.

Langsung aja Seonho nengok ke arah lain, eh ternyata ada Guanlin. Iya mantannya yang rese ituloh.

Jadi gitu ceritanya, pak Jaehwan bisa ngomong kayak gitu.

Pak Jaehwan juga dulu sempet ngajar di smp Seonho sama Guanlin, jadi taulah kan dulu Guanho best couple di smpnya.

Sekarang Seonho cuma ngedumel aja.

Gimana ngga, wong si Guanlin nyerocos terus.

Iya mereka tetap dihukum karena telat satu menit.

Mereka -Guanlin Seonho- lagi nunggu bapak Jaehwan di lapangan, di jemur gitu udah kayak jemuran.

Untung masih pagi, kalo udah siang gimana ? Nanti kulit Seonho item dong.

Kan Seonho ga mau.

"Eh ? Dek ? Kok kita bisa telat samaan sih. Duh jodoh mah emang ga kemana ya dek. Duuuh jadi gemes sini kakak peyukk" Guanlin udah siap-siap mau meluk si adek.

Tapi Seonhonya ngehindar.

"Jodoh ndasmu ! jodoh aja sama mereka" Seonho nunjuk ke arah gerbang sekolah, dimana ada segerombolan anak-anak yang telat.

Lagi di giring sama bapak Jaehwan.

"Noh, kak, jodoh lo. Tinggal lu pilih aja, banyak".

"Bang- Astagfirullah" Guanlin mah cuma bisa ngelus dadanya Seonho -eh salah maksudnya dadanya dia.

Mana mau Guanlin jodoh ma burik. Guanlin kan maunya jodohnya sama dek Seonho, yang manis, yang bening, yang imut-imut gitu.

Bukan burik kek mereka, udah burik item pula.

Ihh kan ngeri.

Sekarang anak-anak yang telat sekitar 15 anak termasuk seonho sama guanlin lagi baris.

Trus di kasih pencerahan pake senter -ga deng pake ceramahan maksudnya sama bapak jaehwan.

Kaya gini nih misalnya.

"Kalian itu mau jadi apa sih ? Masuk sekolah aja telat. Gimana mau berumah tangga ?".

Eh apa hubungannya cobak ? Au ah.

"Intruksi pak".

"Apa kamu ?! Mau ngelawan ?".

"Eh ngga pak, cuma mau tanya apa hubungannya telat sama berumah tangga ?".

"Ga ada".

"Trus kenapa bapak ngomong kek-

"Udah diem kamu. Lama-lama mulutnya saya jahit ya kamu pake paku,".

Kicep dah tuh anak.

Semuanya diem.

Ga deng, seonho lagi grasak-grusuk di belakang.

Panas katanya.

Kakinya pegel.

Trus laper juga.

"Pak" guanlin angkat tangan.

Pak Jaehwan langsung natap guanlin. "Apa ?!".

Kedip.

Kedip.

Ked-eh.

"Eh ? Ini kapan selesainya ? Kasihan atuh masa depan saya-nya. Kepanasan tuh" jawab guanlin sambil nunjuk seonho yang di sampingnya.

Yang lain juga natap guanlin sama seonho. Ada yang bisik-bisik juga.

Kek gini nih misal.

"Demap kak guanlin sama tu bocah ?".

"Kgak tau gue, bukannya dia sama si ketos ya ?".

"ih kok mau-maunya sih sama tu orang. Eh ketos yang imut itu kan ?"

"Hooh. Yang pendek itu loh".

"Ah elah lu mah pada ketinggalan berita".

"Apaan emang ?".

"Dia itu mantannya guanlin".

"Lah mustahil".

"Kagak percaya lu ? Btw gue senior disini ye, jadi gue lebih tau. Apa lagi gue sekelas sama si guanlin".

"Itu yang lagi ngeghibah, bisa diam tidak".

"Eh maaf pak".

"Nah oke buat Seonho kamu istirahat deh, kalo ga pergi kekelas kamu. Lin temenin sana".

Bapak jaehwan mah baik, apalagi buat seonho.

Soalnya bapak jaehwan ini guanho shipper garis lurus dari dulu ehe.

Iya pas masih jaman ngajar di smp.

"beneran nih pak ?" Tanya guanlin.

"Bener lah. Saya kan mau kalo kalian bareng lagi. Ucul gitu"

percayalah itu bener bapak jaehwan.

Guanlin langsung maju buat salim sama bapak jaehwan yang baik.

Bistu balik ke belakang.

"Yuk dek balik" ajak guanlin.

"Eh ?" Seonho cuma bengong gitu. ga terlalu dengerin palanya pusing, perutnya sakit mana belum sarapan lagi.

"Kemana kak ? Pusing nih".

"Kita ke kantin. Sini kakak gendong".

Bis tu guanlin beneran gendong seonho deh trus pergi..

Yang lain cuma bengong, ada ngiler katanya pengen di gituin.

"Pak, saya pusing nih. Saya boleh ke kelas ga ?".

"Gak ! Kalian semua diam di situ. Sampe jam istirahat".

Final bapak trus cuss pergi deh, ninggalin anak-anak yang lagi pada misuh-misuh.

"INI TIDAK ADIL GUSTI !".

Tbc.

 **lama gak update yah.** **ada yang nunggu gak nih story ?** **pasti gak ada ya..**


	5. personal chat

GUANHO

Guanlin x Seonho

.

.

.

 _line_

 ** _LaiGuanlin_**

Ho ?

Seonho ?

Dek ?

Sayang ?

Read atuh dek.

 _Read 20.15_

Anj- astagfirullah

Beneran di read doang

Dek ?

 ** _Yseonho_**

Pa ?

Spam tau g

 ** _Laiguanlin_**

Makanya bales dong

Ehe

 ** _Yseonho_**

Paan sih !?

Brsk tau g

 ** _Laiguanlin_**

Ya alloh dek singkat amat

Kemarin aja seneng

Di gendong abang ke uks

nanti mah di gendongnya ke pelaminan ya dek.

Trus ngucap di depan penghulu sama saksi

Nanti abang bilang gini

'Saya terima nikahnya yoo seonho bin bapak yoo doojoon dengan mas kawin tersebut di bayar tunai'

Gimana dek ?

Mau ya ?

Kan adek jodohnya abang

Lai Guanlin yang paling ganteng

 _Read.20.30_

 _Njirr kok dugun-dugun - ysh._

Dek ?

Ciyee dugun nih

Pasti pipinya merah

Aaa pasti uncchh sangat

Jadi pengen gigit

Bibirnya

Ehe

 _Read 20.35_

Masya allah di read lagi

Pasti lagi malu nih

 ** _Yseonho_**

Paan sih brisik l

Gaje bgt sh

 ** _Laiguanlin_**

dek ?

Sayang ?

Sayangnya guanlin?

Ngambek pasti nih

Yaudah kakak minta maaf

Dek?

 ** _Yseonho_**

Y

 _Ya allah singkat banget. Sabar guanlin tuh - lgl._ _ **Laiguanlin**_

Dek ?

 ** _Yseonho_**

Pa ?

G ush nypm.

 ** _Laiguanlin_**

Ehe

Besok jalan yo dek

Dah lama ga jalan bareng

Sambil gandengan tangan

Ke taman

Beli ice cream

Trus main perosotan sama ayunan

Trus nanti kalo kamu cape kakak gendong

Kaya dulu pas kita habis main

Kata kamu, kamu kakinya sakit

Yaudah kakak gendong

 _Bangsul ! Malah di sebutin, jadi nambah baperkan - ysh._

Gimana mau ga dek ?

 ** _Yseonho_**

G bisa bsok sibuk

Knp ga bareng pcr kk aja

Napa harus ngajak seonho

 ** _Laiguanlin_**

Ciyee cemburu ya

Kkak punya pacar. Ehe

Tenang kok dek seonho tetep yg di hati

 _Read 21.00_

 _Ya allah cuma di read, sabar guanlin tuh - lgl, pejuang cinta seonho sekarang._ _Paan dah gaje banget, tapi kok makin dugun". Ni pipi knp lagi makin merah, papah - ysh, korban sang mantan._

 **Hallo guys makin absurd nih cerita.**

 **sebenernya gak mau lanjut disini. kalo mau tau kelanjutannya baca aja di wattpad.** _Yongchuxx_


End file.
